Dessert Wish
by Hamza9236
Summary: If any of you know the episode 'Just Desserts' from FairlyOdd Parents, then you'll love this.


**V: So, after watching the infamous FairlyOdd Parents episode, I then got the idea of this fanfic. I don't know if it's similar, but I hope not. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Dessert Wish

It was an ordinary afternoon in a normal everyday household. Marge was a single mom with a kid named Izzy. Marge was a decent cook when it came to vegetables but not much else. So every meal consisted of nothing but vegetables. She didn't do it because she was strict, she just couldn't prepare anything else. "Izzy! Time for dinner! It's cabbage and tomato stew!"-she called out. Izzy was a skinny, healthy, 11 year old girl. She was very obedient and loved her mom very much, she was the type of girl to eat her vegetables but she was starting to long for variety.

Izzy came downstairs and asked her mom, "Vegetables again? Huh, hey Mom? Can we have some dessert for once?" "Well, you can have carrot cake, without the cake or apple pie without the pie. Otherwise no, only vegetables," Marge replied. "Oh. Ok." Izzy sat on her chair and ate her stew and cabbage. Marge sat down across from Izzy. "Did you have fun at school today?" Marge asked. "Meh, same as always. What did you do?" Izzy asked as she finished her soup.

"Oh I went out and did some grocery shopping. Good thing veggies are so cheap these days. Then I did some exercises on my bike. So overall it was a pretty productive day!" Marge replied. "Nice! That sounds like a good day." Izzy smiled and finished her food. "Was everything alright?" Marge asked. "Mhm! Why wouldn't it be?" Izzy replied. "I don't know. You just seem a little bored. Maybe it's just my imagination," Marge said with some concern in regards to Izzy's comment earlier. "It probably is!" said Izzy. She finished her meal and went up to her room.

A few hours passed and Izzy was blissfully asleep in her bed. Marge was in her room near the window, looking out toward the stars. "Oh man. Izzy wants dessert but all I can give her is veggies." Marge looks up to the sky, wondering what she could do to change that. She imagined what it would be like to only have desserts all the time instead. Suddenly, Marge saw a shooting star. Marge looked up to it and said this. "I wish every meal would be premade for everyone and that it was always dessert. No more veggies. Just desserts." After that Marge fell asleep.

The next day came and Izzy woke up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She went into her mother's room and tapped her shoulder, "Mom, wake up." "Mmm, oh morning hun. Gimme a sec and I'll make us some breakfast," Marge said. Marge got up and walked to the kitchen to find a surprise. There were two plates, each with a slice of cake, a couple of mini chocolate bars and a bowl of frosting. Marge's face lit up with excitement. Her wish came true! "Izzy! Time for dessert!"

"Dessert?" Izzy came downstairs and gasped, "Sweets?! How?!" she said in shock."I know right! Just eat up before the frosting gets too cold!" Marge started forking away at the cake. "Oh that's so good!" Izzy dug into her dessert like no one's business, loving every bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself dear." Marge eats the chocolate bars one by one. Each one tasting like heaven. Little did they know that these desserts were incredibly fattening. This small little meal already caused them both to gain a couple pounds. But it's not a noticeable amount to Marge.

Izzy could see a tiny roll develop on her tummy but didn't care because of how good the dessert was, "I wonder how the rest of the world is doing!" Izzy remarked.

"I'm sure they're enjoying some dessert too. Why don't you head out to school and see them for yourself? I have a dessert bag all ready for you." Marge said as she held out a paper bag filled with sweets.

"Sure!" Izzy seemed happier than ever before. She seemed to love this new life and was ready to take on the world with it.

"Bye Izzy! Have a fun day at school!" Marge yelled as Izzy approached the bus. "Thanks mommy!" Izzy waved at her mom before entering the bus. Marge closed the door and went over to the pantry. She licked her lips and opened the pantry. Inside she saw all manner of sweets and pastries inside. "That dessert from this morning was pretty good. But let's try some more." Marge closed herself in the pantry and dug into the supply.

Izzy looked around the bus to take a good look at everyone so far and how they've reacted to the new change in food stuffs. The kids had reacted differently. Some of the students were on a sugar rush and were running around the bus. Others were scared and confused, mainly because their parents didn't know what was going on. Others had already indulged somewhat and looked a little puffy from this breakfast. Some of them were even eating dessert there and then.

Izzy smiled and sat next to her friend Jake, Izzy greeted him with, "Hey Jake! Did you see what happened?" "Yeah! It's awesome! Desserts all day, everyday! I'm 100% down for this!" Jake replied. Jake ate some pocket candy he brought from home. "Can I have some?" Izzy asked as she scooted closer to Jake. "Sure. Have some chocolate bars," Jake said. Jake handed Izzy a couple of full sized bars.

"Thanks! I wonder how Ms. Ava reacted to this!" Izzy said as she ate the chocolate bars. "We'll find out in class!" Jake said as he ate more candy. "Man, this is good!" "Sure is!" said Izzy as she scarfed down more chocolate, "I could eat these all day!" Jake and Izzy continue to munch on sweets all the way to school. By the time they arrived, their bellies puffed out a bit more.

Izzy didn't bother to notice her developing belly and got off the bus when they arrived. As Izzy walked over to class she wanted to know how the teachers reacted to this sudden change. Jake and Izzy went into the classroom. Shortly after, their teacher came in with some boxes. Ms. Ava soon walked into the classroom. "Good Morning class. Apparently some changes were made to the curriculum as a result of the change in our food supply. First of all, gym is cancelled until further notice. And our lesson plan for today has changed. So for starters, if you open your desks. You'll find MORE desserts inside! Please feel free to dig in!"

Izzy sat down and opened her desk. Inside she found a large assortment of sweets and pastries. She smiled and started eating, "Sho gooooood." she said with a relaxed smile and a full mouth. Their teacher Mrs. Ava was a young woman with long brown hair and a hefty bust. She had gained a little weight from this morning and it mostly seemed to have gone to her chest.

She sat at her desk munching away at some boxes of donuts she brought in with her. "By the way *scarf* class, if you run out of desserts and want more, just close your desk and open it again and more desserts should appear. At least that's what I was told," Ms. Ava said.

One kid looked at Ms. Ava and asked "So we're not learning anymore?" with a confused look. "Seems a bit odd," said another kid. "Don't worry about it!" Izzy said as she scarfed down a slice of cake. "Later on in the day. We'll go over the new dessert food groups. But for now just worry about your desserts. Eating them does affect your *guzzle* participation grade," said Ms. Ava as she started scarfing down more donuts.

Izzy eyes widened as she kept eating eagerly. The more skeptical kids shook their heads and ate reluctantly. "Hey Izzy, this is awesome! All the desserts we want and practically no work!" Jake said with a mouthful of cake. "Sure is! I can't wait until lunch!" Izzy replied with a smile as she kept eating.

A couple of hours pass of the students and Mrs. Ava eating desserts. As a result, everyone had expanded, some more than others. Mrs. Ava's gain went straight to her chest and thighs.

"Ok class. I'm gonna take a minute to cover the new food groups. You can continue to enjoy desserts while I cover them." Izzy had gained a lot of weight from her morning stuffing, her butt started to go off the chair, her thighs were about half the size of Mrs. Ava's, her belly was about 9 inches out and her chest and arms grew a very small amount but it was still noticeable.

"Mmmmmm, I *UUURRP* love this new life. Don't you?" She asked as she turned to Jake. Jake had his face buried in a cake. "Yeah. It's the best! I could eat like this forever!" Jess had also gained a lot of weight. Not quite as much as Renee but more of it went to his belly which extended out almost a foot. His thighs and ass were thick and squishy. He had also developed small but notable breasts.

"Mhm!" said Izzy as she kept eating the desk sweets, "Ms. Ava?" She asked with her face covered with frosting. "Yes, Izzy?" Ms. Ava asked. "What's for lunch?" Izzy asked with a wide smile "Why, dessert of course! It's just in a few minutes and we'll all walk to the cafeteria for a dessert buffet," Ms. Ava replied with glee. "Aww, But I want it now!" Izzy said in a greedy tone, but then realized she could just open the desk again. So she did and kept eating.

"Good. Now let's go over the food groups." Ava turned on the projector and displayed the new chart. Instead of a pyramid of food, it was a bullet point list of categories. "Here we have our food groups. Pastries, candies, alternative dairy, and lard. Any questions?" A boy raised his hand, "Can you explain the lard section?"

"Lard is essentially concentrated fat that can be baked into just about anything. Lard cakes, cookies, pies, etc. In most cases it can be used to enhance the flavor. Any other questions?" Ms. Ava asked. The class shook their heads and one big girl asks, "Can we have lunch now?" "Sure. You all head to the cafeteria. Today's special is triple fudge ice cream. I'll stay here for my lunch." Ava muttered.

Izzy eagerly got up and waddled to the cafeteria, jiggling with every step. Inside the cafeteria was a new arrangement of tables and chairs. They had new reinforced steel leggings and wider seats. The food was served like a Brazilian steak house.

Every spot at the table had a two sided token. When it faced up red, it meant you didn't want to be served, but when flipped to the green side, servers would come by to serve whatever they had.

Izzy sat down and started to eat her sack dessert that consisted of s'mores, cupcakes, lard cookies and a couple milkshakes. Jake went over to the buffet table and brought back a whole cake and some chocolate lard cookies.

"Wow, nice sack dessert Izzy." Jake sat down and started shoving in cookies. Izzy stopped slurping and said, "Thanks Jake! But I'm gonna want more food after this." A few minutes later Izzy flipped her token green. Suddenly servers came by with cakes, bowls of ice cream, and various other desserts and started placing them in front of Renee.

Izzy thanked them and started eating the food messily, her clothes starting to tear little by little as she expanded. Jake also flipped up his token and started gorging and expanding too. "Man, this the *guzzle*slurp*munch* life!" Jake exclaimed. "BUUUUUU- Yeah! I never -slurp- want this to end!" Izzy said as she guzzled her ice cream.

The feast continued for the duration of lunch. Servers constantly came and went providing more and more desserts. Jake and Izzy constantly stuffed themselves and not once flipped their tokens back to red. Izzy ballooned to a large 240 pounds and had already tore out of her clothes, but she still wanted more. It was heaven and she didn't want to stop. Jake finally caught up to Izzy, weighing also 240 pounds.

His clothes had been ripped apart and he replaced them with frosting and food stains. "Is it just me, or is the food getting more irresistible over time?" Jake asked as she shoved in a large slab of cake. Izzy shook her head as she stuffed another lard donut in her mouth. "Nuh-uh! It's irresistible!" Izzy's stomach flowed over her knees, her thighs the size of Mrs. Ava's torso, her butt dimpled and big, her arms smooth and plump, and her boobs just sacks of fat on her chest.

Another hour passed before the bell rang. Izzy and Jake continued to gorge themselves during that time and they expanded more. "Aw. Lunch is over! Time to head back to Ms. Ava I guess." Izzy reached an enormous 280 pounds and was pretty much the same as before just bigger. She pulled herself up and trotted to Ms. Ava's classroom.

Jake fell just behind. Weighing in at 275 pounds, his belly grew close to reaching the floor, his thighs were like tree trunks, and his arms and breasts resembled messy sacks of fat.

Izzy came in and sat on the floor instead of her desk, reason being that she just couldn't fit in it anymore. Other boys and girls plumped up during lunch but none of them were as big as Jake and Izzy.

Ms. Ava came into the room a lot bigger than before. Her chest had doubled in size but remained upright and perky. Her thighs had ripped apart her leggings and wobbled all the time on multiple layers, she also developed a decent belly. Her shirt was forced open by her breasts and she was covered in food stains.

"Ok class. I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed lunch, some more than others. I have a rule to cover with you all before we continue on with desserts. The immobility clause: Should a student or teacher find themselves unable to walk around without assistance, that person will be brought home indefinitely where their "education" will continue there. That is all," Ava sat down and opened up her teachers desk and helped herself to a lard cake.

Izzy seemed to like this rule and heaved herself up to talk to Ms. Ava, "Hey Ms. Ava?" Izzy asked with a cute smile, "What about teachers? Are there any teachers that are immobile right now?"

"No, but apparently our superintendent is and he wanted the clause to be fair to him and other staff," Ava explained before she buried her face in her cake. "What's the 'education' you were talking about?" Izzy asked as she took some of the lard cake on Ms. Ava's desk and shoved it in her mouth. "MORE DESSERTS!" Ms. Ava exclaimed before she pulled out more cakes for herself and dug in.

"Oh... ok." Izzy went back to her desk and sat down. Izzy was full and ready to fall asleep from her dessert-lunch, which she promptly did. Her rolls jiggled as she fell on her back.

Jake took this opportunity and started pulling out desserts from his desk and Izzy's and forcing them in. "Must have more!" Jake had become completely insatiable at this point and took every opportunity to take in as much dessert as possible.

Izzy woke up an hour later hungry again. School hasn't finished yet so she started to eat the food in her desk. She looked around to see what happened to the rest of the children. Most of them had put on more weight, especially Jake and Mrs. Ava, who continued to gorge themselves that whole hour. Most of the students had no clothes on due to outgrowing them.

Izzy decided to just eat a few large pastries and watch the kids eat like slobs.

"Hey Izzy! How was your nap?" *burrp* Jake asked. His mass had grown even further outward while Izzy was asleep, making him even bigger than Izzy. His thighs had grown outward in all directions and had multiple layers now, his belly reached a foot and a half forward when he sat down on his messy, wobbly ass.

"It was good, I kind of want to go home though," Izzy answered as she ate a cookie. "School's just about over. But I doubt Ava could stop us if we left early," Jake remarked. Ava was lying in the back of the room gorging herself. She was surrounded by all manner of pastries and buckets of lard.

The size of the desserts seemed to have increased since Izzy fell asleep. Ava's clothes had all but torn off and her body was practically covered entirely with frosting and lard, but she still kept eating. "Ok," Izzy said as she heaved herself up, "I'm leaving." She left the classroom and saw the bus outside. Izzy went to the bus and got on.

After a while. Izzy arrived home. She entered the house and heard the sound of scarfing coming from the kitchen. Marge had spent all day closed away in the pantry eating desserts. "Mooooom I'm home!" Izzy exclaimed before sitting on the couch and catching her breath. "Oh hi Izzy! How was school?" Marge asked. "Fantastic! I gained 240 pounds!" Izzy said with an excited smile.

Suddenly Izzy saw the horribly fat mess that was her mother. "Oh that's wonderful dear!" Marge replied. Marge had grown massive during the stay from stuffing herself.

She wobbled into the room naked with a triple chin, tree trunk legs, a massive double belly, thick arms and a huge ass. She wobbled uncontrollably and even her rolls had rolls. "Wow Mom! You're amazing!" Izzy said as she hugged her huge mom.

"Now then, tell me about your day, while we have some desserts!" Marge waddled over to the table and more large desserts appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Well everyone is big and beautiful. Ummm me and Jake are the biggest!" said Izzy spastically as she ate a few lard cookies, followed by cakes, followed by gummies. "Lunch was cool! Really cool! They kept piling more and more on the table for us to eat."

"Oh good. I'm glad you're embracing this change in our lives. I want you immobile before the end of the week. You and your friend Jake. She can come here and eat with us then," Marge said before she buried her face in a huge bowl of frosting. "Ok mommy! Anything for you!" Izzy kept eating and her belly soon extended downward even further. "Ahhhhhh, that was good!" Izzy said. "Good. I left some desserts in your room if you're feeling hungry. Dessert will be ready in a couple hours," Marge said. Izzy waddled up to her room to continue her seemingly never ending feast of desserts and expansion.

* * *

Izzy woke up the following morning with a groan. Part of her didn't have to force herself out of bed, but part of her also wanted to get up to have morning dessert before school. Her appetite won and she heaved herself out of bed. She heard the sounds of scarfing from Marge's room so she waddled over to see what it was.

Izzy opened the door and saw Marge, her mother, pinned down to the bed by her massive rolls and scarfing down a large gummy bear.

"Oh good morning Izzy. Don't mind me, I've just been having dessert…." Marge swallowed the gummy bear whole, her belly bulked out even further, approaching the end of the bed. Marge closed her eyes and suddenly another two large gummy bears appeared. "Wow Mom, how did you do that?" Izzy asked. "Oh this? I discovered that if you concentrate on the thoughts of dessert, then desserts will appear. I used this trick to eat dessert all night. Sorry I didn't, oh one sec."

Marge paused and swallowed one of the gummy bears whole. "Ugh, yeah. Anyway, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you can try it today at school if you want. Just don't forget to get immobile by the *burrp* end of the week!"

"I will Mom, believe me. I want to be bigger than you are now," Izzy replied with glee. "Well you better hurry up then! I don't plan on slowing down!" Marge said.

Izzy waddled out of Marge's bedroom and left her to eat undisturbed. She then waddled to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table that was covered in plates of large desserts like yesterday morning. There were full sized cakes, bowls of gummy worms and bears, cookies and pies. Izzy wasted no time and started grabbing large handfuls of cookies and gummy worms and forced them in her mouth. She stuffed herself with absolutely no reserves or self control. She buried her face in a cake and grabbed a slice of pie midway. She didn't care about what order she ate things in. All she ever thought to herself was

"Need Food! Lot's of it! And right now!" Her body bulked out even more with every bite she took. Soon she sat there covered in food stains and overlooking a table covered in empty plates. Since last night's stuffing with Marge, Izzy put on even more weight. She was now roughly about 300 pounds. Her thighs were even thicker and her double belly descended even more. She soon heard the bus pull up to her house so she heaved herself up. "Gotta go to school. More dessert…"

Izzy got out of her house. Her outfit was still covered in frosting and lard, but she didn't care. She got on the bus and noticed that she was bigger than most of the students on the bus. They were all still pretty fat and most of them were still munching on slices of cake or large bars of chocolate, but they were not nearly as big as Izzy was. There was only one student that was bigger than Izzy and that was of course was Jake. He was taking up his own seat in the back with his bulk and munching on a large slab of cake.

Like Izzy, Jake was just as covered in food stains and just as indifferent about it. He had a massive belly and very defined double chin. He had also developed decent sized breasts, despite his age, made out of pure fat. Izzy moved to the seat next to Jake and sat down.

"Hey Jake. The food really got to you didn't it?" She asked. "Yeah. It's all so good! I couldn't stop eating. I just had to have more!" Jake moaned. "Did you learn the trick with desserts?" Izzy asked. "What *burrp* trick?" Jake asked. "I'll show you," said Izzy.

She then closed her eyes and thought of a large bar of chocolate. Then suddenly a large slab of chocolate appeared in Izzy's hand. "See? All we have to do is THINK about dessert really hard and it should appear," Izzy said before chomping down on her chocolate. "Oh that's handy, let me try!" remarked Jake. Jake concentrated really hard, and then suddenly a large donut appeared out of thin air and plopped onto his belly. He immediately scarfed it down. "Mmmm, it's so tasty!"

Izzy and Jake munched on large slabs of cake and chocolate until the bus arrived to the school. The mass of the students slowed the buss down considerably on the way over and it even had some trouble going over speed bumps. But they made it somehow.

Once the bus stopped, the bodies of all the students jiggled and they heaved themselves up. One by one the tubby students made their way off the bus and waddled out. Izzy and Jake were the last ones to get up and move out. As they got up, the bus seats they rested upon creaked as the legs of the seat were relieved of the immense weight put upon them.

The bus shook and thudded as they made their way to the front and out, munching on more candy as they did. They didn't want to waste a single moment. They eventually made their way to the classroom door.

Jake and Izzy entered the classroom and saw a marvelous sight. All around the room there were food stains all over the floors and walls. There were empty buckets, boxes, and wrappers piled high in various locations.

And in the center of the room was Mrs. Ava. She was a massive immobile blob covered in lard stains. Her belly rolls spread all around her for about two meters. Her thighs, although covered by her belly, were about half as thick as a red wood oak. There was so much fat pumped into them that her feet were completely encased by her thigh fat. Her breasts were massive blobs covered completely in lard. Despite their size however, they still stretched forward along her belly without sagging. Her arms grew very thick and were difficult to move around.

The only thing they were being used for these days was to force more food into her maw. Her face was super swollen from fat, her cheeks had expanded to accommodate for more food to be stored, and she sported multiple thick chins. She was gulping down a massive vat of lard and didn't notice at all that her students had entered the room.

"So, not that I'm *burrp* complaining, but what do you you think happened to her?" Izzy asked. "If I had to guess, she probably figured out the trick and stayed here and ate all night. It's not like anyone would or could move her anyway," Jake replied. "I guess, but how are we supposed to eat undisturbed in here? She keeps expanding!" Izzy remarked.

"I have an idea, why don't we go to the school library?" Jake suggested. "What? Why go there? You know I don't like books that much," Izzy said. "I'm not interested in books. The library is on the top floor of the building, so most students won't go up there, and there are a bunch of small spaces filled with cushions for students to sit. We can lie down on the cushions and eat undisturbed!" Jake explained.

"Oh ok. Let's go then. I'm starving!" Izzy exclaimed. "You had like three cakes on the bus." Jake chuckled. "So what? That's not enough to fill this belly!" Izzy said as she patted her belly. "Good point!" Jake exclaimed.

Jake and Izzy trudged up to the library, only being able to keep themselves going by summoning desserts in front of them. By the time they got to the library, they had puffed out a couple more inches. "*huff* Good, it doesn't seem like there's anyone here. *huff* God I hate walking upstairs!" Izzy said. "Yeah *huff*burp, but now we're free to eat," Jake moaned. "Yeah, how about we go to separate corners to give us space to eat, and then we'll meet up in a few hours and see who's bigger?" Izzy suggested. "That sounds good to me!" said Jake.

Jake and Izzy went into different reading stations in the library and rested on a multitude of cushions. As they plopped themselves down, their rolls jiggled steadily. Izzy closed her eyes and concentrated on desserts of all kinds and of large sizes. Soon she was surrounded by piles of sweets and pastries. Izzy drooled at the sight of all the desserts and the constant thought of taking it all in caused more and more to appear. So she lifted a pile of giant 5 pound cinnamon rolls and rested them on her belly. She then started scarfing them down one at a time. "I…love…this…life…*burrp*" Izzy moaned.

Meanwhile, Jake was in another reading corner, his obese body covering three cushions in parts. Jake was dead set on staying fatter than Izzy, so he thought of the largest and most fattening foods that he could think of. Soon his corner was filled nearly to the brim with many large lard filled desserts.

"Mmmmm, lard…." Jake moaned. Jake took a large slab of lard filled chocolate and shoved it in his maw. Then he thought of an idea. As he stuffed himself with slices of lard cake, he imagined a steady stream of lard flowing into his maw, and soon enough it appeared.

A stream of lard coming from seemingly nowhere was flowing into his open maw as she grabbed more desserts and forced them in. "Mmmmm, need…*guzzle*…more!" said Jake. Jake started eating faster and soon his mass started to expand once more in steady streaks of bulking out.

A few hours passed, during which Izzy and Jake spent pigging out completely undisturbed. The entire time they kept imagining more and more desserts appearing. Over time the desserts not only got bigger, but appeared directly over their hungry mouths and floated in instead so that they didn't need to put in the effort of reaching for food.

Izzy's was lying there finishing off a humongous cinnamon roll. "*Burrp* Ugh, I'm so fat! But I don't wanna stop. I need to meet up with Jake though, so I guess I'll take some desserts for the trip." Izzy said to herself.

She heaved herself off of the cushions and with great effort stood up. Her belly hit the floor as she stood, her thighs and arms were even thicker, and her face looked noticeably fatter.

Her food covered clothes were still holding it together, but they were encased in her rolls. As she slowly made her way into the main area of the library, Izzy felt a thud in the room. She wasn't sure if it was from her walking around or Jake.

Suddenly Jake came from around the corner with a giant gummy worm in her maw. He jerked herself forward and forced the giant gummy worm down his throat and into her massive belly which promptly bulked out. His entire body was covered in desserts, lard, and frosting. There were thick rolls that were horribly messy and wobbled constantly.

His belly had three massive love handles and slid on the floor as he trudged forward. His legs and thighs had multiple layers of fat that made them wobble as they brushed past each other. Even his feet were so fat that his ankles were practically gone and her shoes ripped apart. His ass grew so large that it covered the back of her massive thunder thighs. His upper body, both front and back were encased in fat.

His back fat grew so far outward that it now rested on her ass. His thick arms were so fat that even her wrists had their own rolls. Jake now had multiple chins that wobbled around his fat face that gave a constant expression that was a combination of satisfaction and hunger. Behind Jake was a trail of lard and many large half eaten desserts.

"Ugh. Boy that was good, almost as good as the last four.," Jake moaned. "Wow Jake. You really have out done yourself this time haven't you?" Izzy commented. "Yeah, but it was totally worth it. But moving is really *burrp* hard now. I wanna go home for more desert…" Jake started to drool.

"Yeah, we probably should, if we get any fatter we won't be able to move ourselves out, especially in your case Jake," Izzy said. "I think if you hit that red button on the wall over there twice, we'll be taken out on some dollies," Jake said. "Oh good, less movement and we can eat on the way out," Izzy said.

Izzy slowly waddled over to a pillar in the library where there was a large red button. She pressed it and fell over from exhaustion from walking. "*Huff* God I hate walking," Izzy muttered. She summoned a handful of cake and shoved it in her maw. Suddenly some robots provided by the school board came in with a couple of large dollies.

After a couple minutes of painstaking effort from the robots, they finally loaded Renee and Jess onto the dollies and started moving them out of the library. As they were moved through the school, Izzy and Jake munched on some large pieces of candy corn. "Mmmm, I LOVE candy corn!" Izzy said as she shoved another one in her maw.

On their way out, they passed their classroom and saw that the walls were warped. Mrs. Ava's mass had expanded even more throughout the morning and completely filled the classroom. Fortunately for Izzy and Jake's classmates, they were moved to the cafeteria for their curriculum.

Once Izzy and Jake were removed from the building, they were put into individual vans to be sent to Izzy's house. "See you later Jake. Try not to outgrow the van before you get to the house!" Izzy said with a mouthful of candy corn. "No *burrp* promises," Jake said before the doors closed.

After a few minutes of being driven around and snacking, Izzy and Jake were brought over to Izzy's house, taken out of the vans, and brought into the house. The sounds of gorging could be heard from Marge's room.

"*BURRP* Well, now we're too fat for school," Izzy said. "Yay! *guzzle*. Now we have more time and space for dessert!" Jake said with a mouthful of various desserts.

"Right, but we're gonna have to work out that part. Here's what I'm thinking, I would love to eat and gain weight next to you, but we need some room of our own to grow. I can still move enough to get to my room, so I'll eat there, you eat in here, where the living room and kitchen is, and I guess Mom will keep eating in her room. Sound good?" Izzy suggested. "Sure, as long as you don't mind me making a mess," Jake smirked.

"Well what am I gonna do if I minded anyway, walk over and clean it up?" Izzy joked. "Ha! Fair enough! Well, happy eating!" Jake said before summoning a large lard cake above her maw.

Izzy waddled towards her room while Jake started gorging on sweets. She overheard Marge gorging in her room and decided to check up on her.

"Hi *burrp* Mom." Marge stopped her feast and turned her head toward Izzy. She struggled to regain her calm composure and said "Hi dear! Wow, I see you enjoyed yourself today." Marge was a massive blob that took up a ton of space in her room. However, per a request she made over the phone that morning, she ordered an expansion to her room and the same brand of robots that moved Izzy and Jake home did so.

Her legs were overtaken by her massive belly, her arms were now immobile blobs of jiggling fat, her head lost its shape, her ass was wider than her old bed, and her breasts were two messy sacks of fat that rested on her. She was covered from top to bottom with random bits of grease, frosting, scraps of food, and lard. Even the bedroom was covered in lard, frosting, and slabs of cake.

"Well dear, you'll be happy to know that I *burped* asked to get our house expanded, so both our rooms are a lot bigger now." "Oh awesome! Thanks Mom. I'll let you get back to your food," Izzy said. "Thanks dear. I hope you enjoy your desserts." Marge said. As Izzy walked out of the room, Marge lost her calm composure and starting summoning multiple large desserts. "Oh yes! Get in me food!" Marge roared.

Izzy entered her room and saw that it was a lot bigger. Her room itself was about 2000 square feet. It had a large king sized bed in the center, it had some mini fridges and pantries near the bed. Izzy waddled over to the bed and threw herself down.

"*Huff* Okay, no more walking, it SUCKS!" Izzy lied down with her head facing up toward the ceiling and saw that there was a TV playing cartoons, except all the cartoons were overweight if not obese. "Man, even the cartoons got fatter. Oh well, time for DESSERT!" Izzy imagined a stream of ice cream and suddenly a torrent of ice cream started flowing into her maw.

"More…." Izzy imagined cakes, and candy, and buckets of lard. Suddenly she was surrounded by all manner of large desserts, all floating above her. Suddenly some of them fell in the stream of ice cream, others floated into her hands, which she used to stuff them in her maw. "So good, need more…." Izzy's mass began to expand on her bed as more and more sweets were forced in her maw.

Meanwhile Jake, in the living room, sat on his massive ass devouring massive slabs of cake while a torrent of lard flowed in his maw. Jake's mass expanded, which only encouraged him to eat more. The cakes Jake summoned got more creative with each new one made.

Not only were they larger each time, but they came with more layers of frosting, lard, and had chocolate bars, gummy bears, candy corn, and other things mixed into the frosting between the layers. "More more more more more…" Jake moaned. Suddenly a wave of inspiration filled his mind. The torrent of lard suddenly stopped flowing in his maw and suddenly started flowing onto the floor while Jake forced more cake in. The room started to fill up with lard until Jake was completely surrounded by lard.

"Yes! It worked!" Jake said. He opened his maw and the lake of lard started to flow into his maw and even some into his pores while the room continued to fill up with lard. "Yes! Flow into me!" Jake screamed.

Throughout the entire afternoon and night, Jake, Izzy and Marge continued to gorge on larger and more fattening desserts. Their mass kept piling on more cellulite at an absurd pace. Even while they were asleep, their insatiable desire for more desserts caused them to unintentionally summon more food which fell into their maws as they slept. Many people around the world were getting fatter and fatter, but not nearly as fast as these three. By the next morning, they were all massive immobile blobs that went right to eating as soon as they woke up, not wanting to miss out on dessert.

Izzy was the smallest, but still immobile. Her thighs completely overtook the bed within a few hours of her gorging yesterday and now acted as her bed. Her belly covered several meters in front of her and consisted of many rolls. Her arms were barely able to move and wobbled constantly. Her face expanded so more food could be stored in her cheeks. She was so fat that she couldn't even be bothered to open her eyelids. The only sense that mattered to her was taste anyway. Her mass had taken up about third of her room, but she didn't seem to notice it over her desserts. She kept summoning more massive piles of candy and cake and never showed any signs of slowing down.

Marge filled up her entire room and started warping the walls around her. It actually felt good to break out of the walls once she did. Despite that, she still kept at it. Most desserts she summoned weighed at least 200 pounds each if not more and she would effortlessly take them all in. She was completely incapable of thinking about anything other than dessert, even her own daughter Renee. But somewhere in the very back of her mind, Marge knew that both she and Renee were happy with the wish that she had made.

As for Jake, despite being smaller than Marge yesterday, Jake's mass exploded out of control and he was far large than Marge. Jake had devoured several small lakes worth of lard while eating gigantic cakes. It especially escalated once Jake caused the endless desserts in the pantry to fly into his maw as well.

His massive belly and ass filled the entirety of the living room, kitchen, dining room and then some. His belly destroyed the back wall of the living room and flowed outward into the backyard. The rooms he took up were covered completely in lard, including the ceiling. His arms completely encased her hands in fat, making them unrecognizable as arms. His face was now just a pile of cellulite that surrounded the black hole that was her maw. Like Izzy and Marge, he was no longer capable of any other thoughts other than dessert and her obsession with getting fatter.

**V: The end! I think that was a good parody. Hope you enjoyed and I'll se y'all next time!**


End file.
